


Through Fire And The Raging Sea

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: There’s a small hand sliding into his own, holding on to him tightly. And there’s no need for him to look down to see who it belongs too.He knows it’s Charlotte’s.





	Through Fire And The Raging Sea

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**Through Fire And The Raging Sea**

**.**

**.**

He’s standing in front of his house, hidden in the shadows.

Watching the flames dancing all over the dark sky.  _(Watching his house lit up into flames)._

He should run. He should leave. (But he keeps staring).

_(Watching his house going down in flames)._

_._

There’s a small hand sliding into his own, holding on to him tightly. (And there’s no need for him to look down to see who it belongs too).

_(He knows it’s Charlotte’s)._

(It has always been hers).

Together they keep watching.

_(Darkness bursting into light)._

_._

„Let’s go, daddy,“ she tells him finally.  _(Police Cars coming up the driveway)._

(And he knows she’s right)

He follows her through the woods.

(Not looking back once).

_._

He keeps running for days.

_(Leaving nothing but the devils corpse, ashes and Snow White behind)._

(As always only his daughter with him on the run).

_._

He’s somewhere in South America. _(Not sure why he’s still breathing)._

„You have to get up, Daddy.“ is what his daughter tells him.  _(Watching him with wide eyes from her place beside him)._

„You have to keep fighting, Daddy.“  _(Her favourite doll pressed against her heart)._

_(Right)._

That’s the reason.  _  
_

_(For you, Charlotte. For you, I will)._

.

He’s dreaming, floating in the raging sea.  _(Emerald green eyes haunting him)._

_(Dark waves trying to pull him under)._

And he keeps thinking, wishing, hoping.

_(His little girl singing him to sleep)._

.

 _Days, Weeks, Months, Years_ passing by.

_(Meaningless, dark and empty)._

Charlotte always right beside. _(His little princess always watching over him)._

.

Sometimes he wonders, wonders what he would do if she would leave.

_(And he knows)._

There’s a gun hidden in one of the drawers.

(Ready for that day to come).

.

Only for you, Charlotte.  _(For you, I will live)._

**.**

**.**


End file.
